Love To Dance
by Determined Artist
Summary: After arriving to his school's prom, K.O, starting to get sick, and with the help of T.K.O, has to make this the best prom Dendy will ever have. But could could they fool everyone or will things go to worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Okay I don't do shipping all that much. This was just something wanted to do to get out of my comfort zone for a bit. Hopefully you guys like it.

* * *

"Thanks Mommy." He replied with a bit of struggling smile.

It was at that moment that K.O could feel alter-ego face-palmed himself at his brother's childish words and Carol to have a bit of questioning looking on her face before it was replaced by a beam.

After K.O watched his mom drove off, he searched around until he found the familiar form of Dendy.

"Dendy." He uttered. "Ready T.K.O?"

_"Agh, why do you keep going with this? She's going to know we're getting sick." _K.O heard T.K.O spoke up in a horsed voice.

"Look? I'll give you sometime out when we're done. Dendy never had a real date before. I don't want to let her down."

_"Fine."_ T.K.O accepted despite having a reluctant tone.

Right after the two sync-up and P.K.O was out , the golden-eyed boy felt his one side weaken and almost fell , but caught himself.

Inside the mind space K.O held an almost fallen T.K.O.

Out in the real world, P.K.O staggered a tad, but soon walked over to the Kappa.

"Hey Dendy." K.O greeted. "Sorry, I was late."

"It's quire alright K.O or should i say P.K.O. I was just over the..."

P.K.O didn't listen all that much, both K.O and T.K.O were too busy trying to awake.

"P.K.O... P.K.O!" Dendy called out.

Back inside the mind space T.K.O shook a half asleep K.O. "Wake up looser, science nerd's calling."

"Oh, uh? Sounds good. Well, I guess we better get in?"

"Agreed." Dendy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

After P.K.O and Dendy went in, they danced with P.K.O keeping pretty good movement and the music wasn't that loud to brother him. So far so good, thanks to K.O asking T.K.O to be his dancing partner, and said edge-lord half's attitude to push K.O after some failed attempts.

_"Agh, I 'm thirsty." T.K.O complained._

_K.O responded, now looking as drained as his brother. "We can't leave Dendy, T.K.O."_

_The longer hair child gave out a grunt, before struggling to hold back a bit of a coughing fit. Soon K.O did the same._

Once the duo was done, The two look over to see their date looking back at them with a questioning look.

_K.O's muscles tensed and his breathing slowed as tried to think of something to say._

"How are you liking the date?" P.K.O asked with a weak smile and bit of a horsed voiced.

"Fine." The Kappa replied.

"Okay." K.O answered with an unsure tone.

"Though, I do require a drink water?"

"One glass of water coming right up. How about you just sit down until I get back?" He pointed at the chairs right behind her.

"Hm? Okay P.K.O."

"Okay, be right back." P.K.O as he went as fast as he could to the food table, however slower then he usually would.

There both T.K.O and K.O could smell the foods and the punch on the table.

_"Agh! The purple clad child gagged._

_"Come on, let's get the water."_

P.K.O swiped a water bottle before T.K.O made P.K.O get a glass of punch.

The blue head band wearer then headed back to his date.

"Got you your drink." P.K.O said as he handed Dendy the bottle.

As they drink, The yellow eyed child manged to get some gulps in before he wanted to gag some more.

Just then, the music player stop playing as a boom sound went off.

The duo looked over to see some fellow students looking over to the DJ and smoking music equipment.

"This is quite the predicament." Dendy said.

_"Think of something loser?" T.K.O spat to K.O._

_"Oh, uh, right."_ The red head band wearer took a minute before he made P.K.O suggest "Say, I bet someone smart you can fix it Dendy." to his Kappa friend.

"Hm? I'll do it."

"I'll sit down and wait for you."

As Dendy walked away, P.K.O did as he said. As soon as he knew his date wasn't looking, he fed the drink to the plant.


	3. Chapter 3

P.K.O soon woken up to music pounding. He noticed Dendy walking over to them, talking to him, but the blue head band wearer could only make out certain work. His hearing going in and out like a phone signal. She said something about getting something fixed.

"Good." K.O made the golden eye boy say as he dropped down from the seat, while trying to hold T.K.O back from rushing over and destroying the music player in in a fit of rage. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Hm? Perhaps, we should get food."

"Okay." K.O said through P.K.O with an unsure tone though both he and T.K.O wanted gag.

As they head there, K.O and T.K.O started to feel cold and lagged a bit behind.

Once there, they boys several steps away from the table.

P.K.O gotten into another coughing fit.

He couldn't say anything as he felt Dendy's hand being placed on his forehead.

"It appears that you are running a very high temperature, P.K.O. You should lie down."

T.K.O made P.K.O narrow his eyes.

Just then the music started played louder.

P.K.O held his head as the headache gotten worse. As he screamed in pain could feel hands gripping his his arm and trying to yank them, but he couldn't move the pain over powered him. His yelling soon turn to growls and his hair grew longer. It was this moment T.K.O was out while K.O just slept where fell a sleep.

He soon flown up not caring if the hands let him go or not.

"THAT STUPiD MACHINE!" He shouted though it sounded more of an indoor voice. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He looked around panting, looking through a blurred vision. He coughed before flying somewhere; anywhere, just so he get some quite.

However after a little bit, T.K.O felt his body getting heavier and his vision going. He tried to ignore it, but in the end he couldn't keep it up and let his vision go and his body fall.


	4. Chapter 4

When T.K.O opened his eyes he found his vision to be better focus than the last time. He saw that he was in the nurses offices. He grunted. Neither he nor K.O liked being sent to the nurse's office. The only reason he knew right away where they were at was because K.O would volunteer there, if they in need of his help.

Despite not showing it he did like that he was only feeling cold on his forehead and the music was gone.

Just then, he sat up and soon went into a coughing fit. He started to know how Rad felt when he was coughing up fur balls in his cat form for several weeks. At that moment, some handed him a glass. Not questioning things, the purple eyed boy took it and waste no time to drink it.

After he finished, he noticed someone beside him. He turn to find Dendy looking at him."Came here to tell us how we shouldn't have come to the stinkn dance sick?" He asked, still, in a horsed voice.

"Yes. I was."

"Blame K.O when he gets up? The idiot wanted to make you happy." As T.K.O saw a small smile forming on the Kappa's face, he sensed his brother waking up. Thank sanity. He gained a small smile and swapped with a perplexed K.O, before heading to his room.

"Wha-what?"

"Greetings K.O."

"Dendy? Ah, I 'm so sorry Dendy, I shouldn't have pushed me and T.K.O, I just wanted to make you happy since you never had a date before."

"It's alright K.O. Thank you for caring about my feelings."

Though the hero wanted to giggled a little as rubbed the back of his head with his hand, he could only manged a tad more stronger smile. "Well," He said as he started to slouched. "I guess should get more sleep? I already promised T.K.O to let him out more if he helped." He lied back down closed his eyes. "Night Dendy. I love you."

"Good night, K.O. I love you too." was all he heard before drifting off with a smile on his face.


End file.
